


Zen and the Art of Passing Out

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Astral Projection, Gen, M/M, Surreal, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 Prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area." Jamie is knocked unconscious.





	Zen and the Art of Passing Out

Everything had gone black. Jamie wasn’t unconscious, exactly - he could hear things - booming sounds, the ocean, shouting. His own internal voice was screaming at him - _get up get up you should be up get up what’s wrong with you get up!_ He had been drifting to the ground at some point. Falling, maybe?

Someone had jumped to his side and was standing by him now, but was somewhere else at the same time. A second person was kneeling at his other side, attending to him, but _wasn’t_ at the same time. 

Jamie managed to open his eyes a little. And not open them.

"Woah! That’s new. Jamie, how’d you get down here? Normally people stay on top of their heads!" He heard Steven say, accompanied with a faint echo.

Jamie found himself responding, but he couldn’t figure out if his mouth was actually moving. 

"Steven?" He asked wearily, "am I... dead? I’m dead, aren’t I! Trapped in a…" he rolled his head around at the odd, towering statues around him, "...granite... purgatory?! The living displayed before me as cold, unfeeling effigies in what I’m sure is just the first of MANY eternal torments I must endure...!"

"No no! Jamie, you’re alive - I think you just got knocked unconscious!" 

"Huh?"

He slowly got up and was able to look down at himself, passed out on what he guessed was the boardwalk. 

"There are… two of me?"

He looked up and saw his own statue towering in front of him, eyes closed and serene. High up at the top it was a blank space where the adjacent statues had people standing, or doing things. Fighting, worrying, fleeing - all without moving. He stared back at his own statue.

"THREE of me?"

"Just follow me," Steven said reassuringly, "I know the area. Well, kinda!" 

Jamie followed and began listening to the thoughts of the people above him - gems, humans, and whatever else - without really thinking himself. He looked up at Bill's statue and could see him kneeling, whispering feverishly but unintelligible.


End file.
